


Does this mean we're boyfriends now?

by Bryan



Series: Old Kingdom Hearts Stories from the first time I started writing. [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Military Kink, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryan/pseuds/Bryan
Summary: After witnessing Saïx's anger toward his cadets, Xemnas tries to find out what the problem is. Little does he know that the real problem is between Saïx's legs.





	Does this mean we're boyfriends now?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine, nor are these characters, so please don't sue me Enix and Disney, I said that they ain't mine, so don't hurt me, I'm just a poor college student. I might as well give you the warning that there is YAOI in this, but I'm sure you know that, since you clicked on this story. For ya'll that don't not know what Yaoi is, go Wikipedia it, but the short version is Male&Male sexy time, more "hardcore" then Shounen Ai, so yeah, enjoy some sexiness between these guys, and I guess this can kinda be my way for getting you to read my other story "The Bastion" Same world, more characters and stuff, I'm a bit of an attention whore I guess. Well, "On with the Show!"

The sun was beating down hard on the backs of the young cadets; sweat was dripping off their faces, leaving an outline of salty water, from where the weakness fell from their shaking bodies onto the ever hotter quad floor. A blue haired SFC with a scar that created an "X" in the middle of his face watched over their suffering in a manner that would make the Marquis de Sade shiver. His smile continued to grow with each push-up, the sides of his mouth rising higher and higher, each perfectly white tooth was exposed. His platoon is the only one in the quad, the rest of the battalion is on leave and enjoying their weekend outside the gates, in the city Radiant Garden. Saïx, would not tolerate their failure again.

Yesterday, each company of the battalion competed in a tactical battle simulation, using the tactics and skills they learn in class., Saïx's platoon had the worse score out of not only the company, but the battalion, they had more misses and more "injured" and "killed" then any other. Today the blue-haired NCO was going to make the members of his platoon wish they really had died in the forest in which they had trained.

Saïx gave the order that his cadets were to stay the day at The Bastion, because of their poor performance, even though that wasn't necessary, nor did any other upper classman ever decree such a punishment to his or her men, they thought that was their only punishment. He acted calm and collected as he almost always did all that morning; the cadets went about their business, doing homework for classes, personal physical training, some even catching up on some sleep. But after lunch, after marching from the dining hall back to the center of the barracks, in the center of the white and black checkered quad, at the point when he would every other time dismiss his cadets to go back to their rooms, he gave the order half-right face. All knew that they would soon be in the front leaning rest, then the push-ups would follow, and sure enough they did.

What wasn't expected was the other exercise, having to do crunches, mountain climbers, side-straddle hops, and flutter kicks too, repeating them over and over again.

"Alright the next exercise will be the flutter kick!"

"The flutter kick!" The cadets responded back and got in position: lying down on the ground, body straight, hands underneath the buttocks, and feet raised six inches off the ground.

"One, two, three, four!" As the numbers are being counted off; the cadets are bringing their legs up higher in the air, one at a time, like a walking motion, but still keeping their heels over six inches above the ground.

"One!" the choir of exhausted cadets yelled out.

"One, two, three, four!"

"Two!"

It continued until thirty, then another exercise would follow, just to be followed by another. After the third set of crunches, one cadet lost his lunch on the spotless quad.

"What do you think you're doing to my precious quad you insignificant little fourth-class? How dare you puke on my quad. Get back to doing your crunches, and for that, you all will be doing another fifty more, and will clean the quad once we're done."

From the railing of the fourth floor a white-haired, tan First sergeant has been watching the spectacle since it started. At first this senior NCO was impressed on how well the sergeant first class was trying to instill some more discipline in his cadets, and show them the price of "failure". As the minutes ticked by, he'd begun to admire the SFC less, and over an hour passed of the same exercises over and over again, and more and more cadets vomiting and a few passing out, Xemnas saw that the man that once had long flowing blue hair in his youth, and a placid attitude had developed into someone that may feel better at home in a Robert Louis Stevenson novella.

With the changing moods from docile to a fanatic, he once saw that same non-com really attack a dummy with a bayonet. In the exercise, is was just meant to be a simple thrust, then move out of the way for the next to go, after Saïx stabbed it repeatedly he threw down his weapon, jumped on the dummy, and used his hands and teeth to tear the defenseless human-shaped dummy to ribbons.

Xemnas is torn from his many mental images to the quad as an ambulance came by, and two paramedics are carrying a stretcher into the barracks.

"It's about time he called to them, that cadet has been still on the ground for at least a half hour. I think I need to have a talk with Saïx." He says to no one in particular. With that he heads to the stairs, but already finds his target in a huff outside his room.

"Oh first sergeant what are you doing still here? Why didn't you go with the rest to chill for the day?"

"Well I needed to talk to you about something, but it seems that there is something else that needs to be addressed."

"I don't know what you mean." Saïx took out his key to unlock their room.

Xemnas slams his hand against the door to get the other's attention, "You know what I mean alright. What is your problem? Why do you just fly off the handle all the time?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're kidding right? You put a cadet in the infirmary, and by the looks of things, more are going to have to join him. Then there's the rest… hell, I'll be surprised if they can move tomorrow; with how sore they'll be."

"I don't tolerate failure, the sooner they learn that the better things will be for all of us. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of this uniform and put my robe, cap, and shower shoes on, then take a nice long shower.

"That can wait"

"What is your problem?"

"Funny, that's my line. Honestly now, look at you. Most of the time you're calm and collected, but here and there you just snap, didn't you almost throw a younger cadet off the railing not far from here?"

"And if I did?"

"See! That's what I'm talking about! Now spill it what is your problem?"

"It's none of your business."

"So there really is a problem? Are you bi-polar? Does it have something to do where the moon is? And yes it is my business, you report directly to me, and we've been roommates since we first got here. So tell me, not only as your superior, but as a friend."

"Look, I'm not talking about it, okay?"

"I knew there was something so tell me."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"As your superior, I am ordering to tell me damn it!"

"Fine!" With that the blue-haired man unlocks the door, grabs his superior and throws him in the room.

"What the hell?" Xemnas is about to continue yelling, but he sees Saïx acting completely out of character. His roommate is just standing with his back against the wall, rubbing his right arm with his left hand.

"Hey, look… just tell me, what it is?"

Saïx looks up and makes eye contact with the man addressing him, "It, it's just so hard; doing all this crap here we have to do. Not only that, but well… the way you guys talk about how you've fucked this guy, or that girl, or those other there or whatever. I'm…well…I'm…"

"So what you're a virgin or some shit? So what? It's no reason to fly off the handle."

"I'm fucking impotent okay? There, are you satisfied?!"

"You're what? Please, you gotta be kidding me, you actually want me to believe you can't get that pencil of yours to work?"

"I can't help it, it doesn't okay? Just leave me alone and drop it."

"Saïx, let me get this straight, you…can't…get…an…erection? Didn't you go through puberty?"

"Yeah of course I did, hell, I had so much acne when I was younger, people couldn't tell if they were talking to my face, or the back of Axel's head."

"So you never, even by accident get an erection?"

"Why is this so hard for you to understand? No it never happened. I've even tried going out with some girls, but nothing, I just could never get erect."

"Well that's your problem then."

"What do you mean?"

"This" With that, the tan first sergeant placed both of his hands on the other's shoulders and pushed him against the wall beside the door.

"What are y-!"

Xemnas steals a kiss from his subordinate, pulls back, to see what kind of reaction Saïx has. When he is greeted with the man in question having his eyes still closed and his mouth parted, he goes back in, using tongue this time to see just how bold he can be until Saïx either hurts him or decides he wants more. Now that the slightly younger NCO's arms are wrapped around the aggressors back, pulling him closer and kissing back; Xemnas has his answer.

Xemnas continues to probe Saïx's mouth, with hungry aggression, after tasting the inside of his roommate's mouth, he wants more. Now the one that once confessed that he has no experience in such an activity is driving his partner crazy with lust, as his hands move down the sides of Xemnas coyly grazing then touching, and finally grabbing his ass. Xemnas lets out a hiss of pleasure as his left hand grabs what little hair Saïx is allowed on his head and pulls back. Using this new position he kisses and sucks on the exposed neck, his right hand trailing lower over the uniform, unbuttoning the buttons as it snakes down to its goal.

Xemnas looks up to meet the yellow eyes, "Now that I've marked you. You are mine and only mine, do you understand?"

"How I've waited to hear that." The speaker goes back in for a kiss, but is stopped by a single finger to his mouth.

"I'm not done yet. Not only do you now belong to me, but so does this." While he was talking he unbuckled the belt, and grabbed Saïx's now hard member, already leaking pre-cum.

At the sudden sensation that he never felt before, Saïx looks down to see what his superior is talking about, to discover that not only has his pants fallen to the floor, but he is erect.

"I'm? I'm? I'm?"

"See, I told you, the problem was the others, not you. Now, I think I deserve a prize for this don't you? So strip." He moved back, and waited to see the show.

Without a hesitation the lower ranked cadet followed his orders. He slid his arms back, and with his buttons already being undone and still attached to his shirt-stays, which are attached to the top of his dress socks, the military shirt quickly fell to the ground. The white undershirt didn't last long, Saïx figured that would be easier to just rip the shirt off, it would be a lie to say that his 'audience' wasn't turned on by the sight of his muscles being shown off as the shirt was torn into two in a quick flash and falling helplessly to the floor. Next is the shoes, just a quick slide off for them, he learned I long time ago, that it's better to leave them tied, makes the quick formations easier to get into if he didn't have to always tie his shoes. The socks he just took a thumb the back of the top and pulled them off, the shirt stays still connected to his shirt.

"Nice, but I can't believe you actually dyed your pubic hair to match the hair on your head."

At the perceived insult, the once gone anger reappears, "Well I thought it would look better to match, sure there was some mild itching at first, but it got better."

"Calm down, I didn't mean anything by it, and I really didn't need to know that it itched, but I can tell it still does need attention."

"Wait, What? Ohhhhhhh-haaaa…mmmmmmmm"

Before Saïx could form any logical response to him, Xemnas took hold of the other's cock, and began to jack him off. He then got on his knees, still pumping the veiny cock.

"What are you doing down ther-!"

Xemnas is now licking the tip of the cock, his left hand running up and down Saïx's legs, the right moving up toying with a nipple, then moving to the defined abs, and back, just wanting to feel more of the body in front of him.

He looks up to meet the questioning yellow eyes, "This," then engulfs the throbbing cock to the base.

Saix throws his head back and yells out grabbing onto the other mans shoulder to keep from collapsing to the floor. The sensation of having someone's mouth around his cock, his now swollen cock, was way more than his inexperience could handle and without warning he explodes, as the lips rap around his base. The sudden, unexpected release catches Xemnas by surprise, but he swallows as much as he can.

"I'm so sorry, but that felt so good, and I couldn't hold back, I don't have the experience. Christ is that what I've been missing? Why didn't I do something about this sooner? Oh but I finished so fast, I um what about you?"

Xemnas wipes his mouth as he stands up, "Well I know one way you can make it up to me."

"How?"

"You really are such a virgin. Get on all fours on the bed."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Move!"

Almost like a scolded dog, despite the previous happenings, the lower ranked NCO gets in the position he was commanded to be in, "Now what?"

"This." With that his superior sheds off his clothes and gets behind the exposed virgin anus.

Saïx looks over his shoulder, "Wait what are you doing?"

Placing a few a few kisses on the small of his back while he rubs his hands up muscular sides and back down to the firm ass, placing kisses along the same trail as his hands. "Just getting you ready."

Saïx's breath is now coming in short choppy bursts."For wh-AH!"

The sergeant first class is taken by surprise as a wet finger begins to stimulate the sensitive flesh of his opening.

"Relax, it's just anal sex." Xemnas chuckles

He is shocked at the pleasure the slight movements bring. Starting to relax a little he leans forward on his elbows and starts to move his hips to match the rhythm of the other man's movements. His pleasure increases as more pressure is applied. Now on his elbows with his forehead pressing on the mattress between his arms Saïx suddenly realizes that he has an erection, again! At almost that exact moment the object of his fascination was being stroked as he felt a long wet lick travel from his tail bone to the middle of his shoulder blades then back down again causing him to tremble uncontrollably from the thrill of it.

Xemnas reached over to his night stand, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the guy he has dreamt of having beneath him for years. Knowing he is a virgin he knows he must take his time, take care to cause as little pain as possible. He returned to kissing a sensual line down the hard plain of his new found lovers back. The heavy breathing from the man underneath him and the position he had taken, offering his ass up to him as if he were a god. Told him Saïx was okay with what they were about to do. Xemnas applied more pressure to Saïx's opening pressing the tip of one finger in to the first knuckle. He was rewarded with a moan and the recipient moving back against him slightly. Moving in and out several times he waited for the inexperienced man to adjust to the feeling then inserted his finger in farther. As he suspected Saïx's breath hitched and he stopped moving.

"What are you doing now? I don't know if it will feel good with more than the finger y-you um...oh shit that mmm" The blue haired man buries his face in the mattress, all manner of protest lost in the muffled cries of pleasure.

It was time to increase the thickness; just to be sure Xemnas applies a little more lube to his fingers then carefully adds a second finger inserting it slowly turning his hand to rotate the fingers within. Saïx is so trusting and relaxed that the only sounds from him are moans and grunts of pleasure Hearing those moans of pleasure drives the superior officer mad with desire so using his free hand he unfastens his pants as he continues working his fingers in and out slowly adding extra turning or wriggling movements each advance and retreat earning him another muffled cry of pleasure. He knew he needed to take his time but Xemnas was never a patient man. With his pants now out of the way he crawls up snug behind his quarry leans in and whispers, "Are you ready for me, do you want more?"On a moan, "Oh god yes please." was the answer he received.

Xemnas doesn't penetrate right away though, first he takes his rock hard cock and snuggles it into the crease between the tight ass cheeks he has been admiring for years and begins to rock his hips rubbing along Saïx's opening as he moves. Now he is moaning along with his lover the feeling so erotic his control is slipping. Leaning over so he is pressed against the lean muscled back of his innocent lover he again whispers in his ear, "Reach down and stroke your dick, it will increase the pleasure," then he licks his ear and pulls back a little.

Saïx already panting reaches down and does what he is told. The feeling of his hard cock in his hand still so foreign he stops his pumping quickly afraid he will spill again before he should. Groaning, sweat beading on his back he begs his roommate to continue," Xemnas please I need to know what it feels like. I want you in me so bad, please just do it?" trembling again, barely holding back the scream of frustration. His excitement builds as his lover continues teasing him by rubbing the rock hard dick up and down the crack of his ass. Teasing the opening with a few firmer rubs of his cock head then going back to the long strokes again. Gasping for air now Saïx growls, "God damn it Xemnas fuck me please!"

Xemnas chuckling says, "Well I guess you're ready," then pushes the his crown into the tight opening, the feeling so good he throws his head back and pants, "Fuck me, you are so tight, Christ I don't think anyone has ever felt this good!' and he begins trembling from the control its taking him to not shove himself to the hilt into this beautiful, sexy ass. But being larger than most men he knows he would tear the virgin flesh so he moves in one slow inch at a time swearing with each advance from the increased pleasure followed by the torturous wait.

Both men are sweating, panting, moaning and Xemnas finally at the end of his control but only half way in starts to pump slowly in and out grabbing the other mans hips watching as he moves, but he closes his eyes because to watch is arousing him to the point of agony. The moans, grunts and gasping for air from his partner tell him that he is not holding up much better in the control department and a smile lights his face. He pushes in over two more inches this time.

"AH! Fuck, not so much!"

"Shhhhhhhhh, you'll grow used to it. Just stay relaxed, pump your cock more, faster, that's it see your opening more for me, you can take all of me I know you can," He pushed further in just one more inch and he would hit home, his trembling increased. He bends down and kisses one shoulder then the next. The tension slowly draining from Saïx's body, and as soon as the last of that tension was gone Xemnas pumps once, twice and pushes home. Both men yell out at the pleasure but remain still for just a moment allowing the Saïx's body time to adjust to the marvelous assault. Moving back up to a kneeling position the Xemnas drags his nails softly down the delicious back causes a few swear words to escape with a moan and his name from the recipient, again bringing a smile to his face. He grabs the slender hips and begins pumping. The smile quickly disappears as he is taken over by the pleasure. He pumps faster as the other man's moaning encouragements egg him on, he picks up the pace. Sweat now running down his face and back he is shaking as his arousal has reached a point of excruciating bliss.

"God Xem why didn't you tell me it would feel this good? Fuck, shit, harder, please harder, faster." The feeling is better than anything he had ever imagined, his brain could not even wrap around the whole body tremors he was experiencing from having this gorgeous man's rod pounding into him. He never thought it would be this good, never. His thoughts shatter as he hears his lover yell.

"Ah fuck I'm gonna come Saïx, do you want it in you or on you?"

Not knowing the difference of the feeling he answers with the first thing that pops in his mind. The image of Xemnas releasing deep inside him, their bodies pressed tight together as he pumps the last of his seed into him."Inside, yes inside please!" he pants.

Xemnas pumps faster, harder, deeper adjusting the other man's position to change the angle causing both men to yell out again. Skin slapping, hearts pounding, breath coming in gasping pants both men open to the erotic sounds and as Xemnas feel his balls tighten and knows he is about to go over the edge he clamps down in an almost bruising grip and slams into Saïx one last full stroke then screams out as the hot thick liquid explodes from his cock causing the tight opening to slicken and he pumps faster and harder to milk the last of himself into the tight little ass.

Saïx knew Xemnas was getting close so he pushed back to meet each pounding stroke and the sound of him losing his control sent Saïx over with him. As his lover milked himself with his ass he pulled the last of his own cum from his cock with matching strokes. They collapse together in a heap on the sweaty bed gasping for air.

As he falls forward onto Saïx the other man collapses beneath him, both men trying to remember how to breathe.

Xemnas rolls to the side pulling Saïx into his arms and lays there in silence for a few minutes as their heart rates get back to normal. "That my friend is why you couldn't get it up. You just needed to right man to turn you on." As Saïx looks up at him with a grin he leans his head down and meshes their lips together for a long sensual kiss that has both men stirring again.

"Well you are my superior for a reason," Saïx finally answers when they break from the kiss. Saïx runs his hand through the short white hair, "I think we should grow our hair out next year."

"So you like guys with long hair?"

"Well, I know I like you, it was just a suggestion."

With that, Xemnas develops a lump in his throat, and a pain in his gut, never had anyone ever said that they liked him. Sure, he's had some flings in the past, but most just used him for a good fuck, but now, his current partner is looking into his eyes with so much hope and, what he can only imagine is love.

As Saïx looks into those orange eyes, he asks, "So, Xem., um can I call You that now? Does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

Xemnas is brought back to reality, his thoughts becoming the words he wanted to hear from his new, and he hopes last, partner, "Yes"

A smile stretches across Saïx's face, which Xemnas returns. Saïx rolls over and presses himself into the other's front. Xemnas drapes an arm over his boyfriend and cuddles into him, in that position the two fall into a blissful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 11/24/09
> 
> AN:
> 
> Thanks to my friend from college, do to his lack of the definition of sadomy, this idea for a oneshot was started, when he said, "You're right! It's just anal sex!" I swear this conversation really did take place, and it was in our lunch, before our Statistics class.
> 
> Thanks to Lovetoread1983 and Sammy-Dee, for their help, they make everything I do, SO much better. So please, go read their stories, you'll see what genius is when you do!


End file.
